This invention relates to automatic bank note transaction apparatus, such as automatic depositing machines, automatic drawing machines, etc.
The apparatus of these kinds have recently been developed and spread to achieve reduction of labor in service at the window in banks or other places.
In one such prior art apparatus, if bank notes inserted therein through a money inlet slot are judged to be false or unfit by a discriminating device included in the apparatus, they are returned as unfit sheets to a return outlet provided exclusively for unfit sheets. Also, if a customer or user pushes a disapproval button at amount check during the operation of the apparatus, all the bank notes put in the apparatus are returned to the same return outlet.
Since the exclusive-use return outlet for unfit sheets, however, is disposed separately from the money inlet slot, the user who intends to put the bank notes again into the apparatus for reprocessing for depositing need take out the bank notes from the return outlet and insert them again into the money inlet slot. This operation constitutes a hindrance to the speediness and simplicity of operation which is required of the apparatus of this kind. Even in the case where the unfits sheets are to be taken out and the bank notes are not to be put into the apparatus for repeated operation any more, the separate arrangement of the unfit sheet return outlet and the money inlet slot would give the user trouble in operation and result in waste of time.
In the prior art apparatus, moreover, the bank notes once returned to the return outlet cannot be handled again for depositing unless the user takes the trouble to remove them from the return outlet and to put them again into the money inlet slot. This also constitutes an obstacle to the speediness and simplicity of operation expected of the apparatus of such a type.